


I Don’t Love You

by TSsweets13



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: A spell has gone awry and Marvin is different. But he has never felt so good. One little hiccough though...what to do about his assistant?
Relationships: Marvin the Magnificent / OC, Marvin the Magnificent / Original Female Character





	I Don’t Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is very, very loosely based on I Don’t Love You by My Chemical Romance.

Marvin was a unique man, he knew who he was and what he wanted. He wasn’t a shell of his former self…he was finally his true self! Who knew a spell gone ‘wrong’ could go so ‘right’? He could finally be free. But something weighed on him. Someone weighed on him. 

Salacia Tianna. 

She had been his former self’s and now was his magician’s assistant and lover. 

She knew what had happened. And often looked at him with wary eyes. She had accepted him as he was now. But she acted like he wasn’t Marvin anymore when in truth he was more Marvin than he had ever been! Was he her Marvin tough? He wasn’t sure what she considered him. She wouldn’t talk to him. 

He frowned as he observed her sleeping on the bed she and his old self and now he shared. He was sitting up and he had been working on tricks when a sigh from her in her sleep had alerted him once more to her presence. He looked at her now. 

Who was she to him? 

Really?

Who? 

She was a damn good assistant, and a fine bed companion. But did he love her as his former self had? He wasn’t sure of that. He had been trying to figure that out. The bigger question was did she love him as she had loved his former self? He was certain she wasn’t sure of that either. So they merely danced around one another. 

How long would this last? 

Should he end it here and be done with her? 

But where then would he find such a willing and talented assistant? 

Was it time to sever ties? Was he brave enough to do that? Of course. But was it time? That was the question. 

And when it came time could he say the words to her. 

_“I don’t love you, like I did yesterday.”_

Those were the words he planned on speaking when it came time to sever ties. He had been planning it. But he couldn’t bring himself to do so. 

Not quite yet…


End file.
